


NSFW Alphabet - Once Upon A Time

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Body Hair, Bondage, Breeding, Car Sex, Dildos, Disney References, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, Fucking, Gag reflex, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Intimacy, Kinks, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Magic, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pirates, Police Uniforms, Public Sex, Quickies, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spit As Lube, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Teenagers, Top - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vibrators, botTom, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out how the men of Storybrooke like to fuck...
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Reader, Henry Mills/Reader, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Reader, Pinocchio | August Booth/Reader, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Reader, Robin Hood/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. August Booth

A - After Sex

• August doesn't do much pillowtalk. However, he does enjoy a snuggle. He likes feeling your closeness as he holds you. You'll feel very protected in his arms.

B - Bottom or Top

• August is a vers-top. He’ll bottom but he has to be in the right mood, or he has to be with the right person. Otherwise, he prefers to be on top, being inside you. It just feels right to him.

C - Cum

• This puppet likes to dump his sticky sap inside you. He wants to fill you up with his seed as it just feels so much more intimate and real.

D - Dress Up

• August isn't that into dressing up and roleplaying. However, if you really want to, he’ll reluctantly put on a police uniform...

E - Experience

• August has a lot of experience. He’s been sleeping around the globe, having one night stands in almost every country. So he knows exactly how to pleasure you.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• August’s favourite is simply your skin. Once being made out of wood, he really values something as simple as the softness of your skin. He likes snuggling up to you, running his finger tips down your body, the smoother the better.

G - Gag Reflex

• Thanks to having quite a bit of practice, August can take about 8 and a half inches before gagging, although he enjoys choking on cock.

H - Hair

• August has a very hairy body. He doesn't shave it - he likes it. He couldn't grow body hair when he was wooden. He likes watching you run your fingers through his wild chest hair.

I - Intimacy

• August can be very intimate. He's very protective over you and is willing to talk about nearly anything. He’ll rarely start the conversation though, he doesn't tend to talk about himself very much.

J - Jerking

• August can get pretty horny and he's very easily tempted. Sometimes he’ll jerk off, even when you've only popped out of the house, just because he can't wait any longer.

K - Kinks

• August is actually really into edgeplay. He wants you to tie him up every now and then and make him whimper and squirm as you keep bringing him close to the edge, all night long if you can.

L - Lube

• August tries to use lube when he can, but if it’s not in the house he’ll use an alternative, even if it means just spit.

M - Massages

• August doesn't mind giving you a massage, but when you're slick in the oil, it's too big of a temptation for him to resist. He’ll almost always cut it short by sliding inside you.

N - Nopes

• August doesn't mind a lot of things, but he really hates a lack of personality. He needs someone with character, charm and humour. He doesn't want someone with a ‘wooden’ personality 😉

O - Oral

• August loves to eat you out. You'll feel his beard between your asscheeks as he licks you out, as he loves to make you squirm and whimper beneath him.  
• Many mornings, he’ll ask you for a quick bj. He loves feeling your mouth around his morning wood, and will occasionally fuck your mouth if you're up for it.  
• He's good at sucking dick, too. He can do things with his tongue that’ll send chills up your spine.

P - Position/Place

• August loves it when you ride him. He likes to put his hands behind his head and just watch you as you fuck yourself on his dick.  
• He quite enjoys doing it in semi public areas. Whether it be in his car parked on the side of a road, in the forest or even in the restroom at Granny’s.

Q - Quickies

• August loves a quickie. He loves quickly bending you over, dumping a load inside you, before kissing you goodbye as he leaves to go to work at his Dad’s. He enjoys surprising you with it.

R - Risky

• August likes to play it risky. Being too safe bores him. He loves the thrill of being caught, fucking somewhere you really shouldn't be fucking.

S - Sexts

• If for whatever reason you two are separated, August will likely wanna send nudes. If he's going to jerk off, he'd rather jerk off to you. He’ll ask for pictures of you bending over and even fingering yourself.

T - Toys

• August once made a wooden dildo, but other than that he's not that into the toys. Just never been his thing.

U - Underwear

• August tends to wear boxer briefs, mostly with dark colours.  
• He doesn't really mind what you wear, so long as you're comfortable.

V - Volume

• August’s a loud grunter. He doesn't really care if neighbours hear him, as he groans and calls you dirty names.

W - Wrecking Ball

• August will sometimes rip a shirt open, if he’s really hungry for it. The bedroom will often get much messier, with clothes thrown all over the place. Sometimes he’ll throw everything off his workbench and fuck you on top of it, too.

X - XRay

• August has a thick, 9 inch, beautiful, uncut cock with a set of low hanging balls.  
• He rarely shaves down there, he’ll only really do it if you ask him to.

Y - Yeps

• For some reason, August just loves it when you wear tank tops. When he can see your bare arms and how it hugs your body, it just really turns him on.

Z - Zest

• August's a pretty horny guy, so he's almost always ready to fuck. He loves you, and he’s ready to show you.


	2. Captain Hook

A - After Sex

• When you first met Hook, he wouldn't be much of a pillow talker or would even ask if you needed anything. But in time, he took better care of you and now will get you some water or talk about anything you want.

B - Bottom or Top

• Hook is mostly a top. It's very rare for him to bottom as he prefers to be the one in charge.

C - Cum

• Hook will usually cum inside you, mostly to avoid making a mess.  
• Sometimes he’ll finish on your face - just so he can degrade you a bit.

D - Dress Up

• Hook actually loves it when you ask him to put on his old pirate clothes, as it turns him on too.  
• He doesn't often dress up as anything else, but if you really want him to, he’ll consider it.

E - Experience

• Hook’s had plenty of experience, both with his fellow pirate crew and with the odd man or woman he'd meet at a bar. So he knows exactly what he's doing.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Hook loves the neck, kissing, sucking and biting on it. He wants to be able to feel your moans vibrate through your throat as he's licking your skin and leaving marks.

G - Gag Reflex

• Hook has a pretty decent gag reflex, after having to take on his crew’s long cocks.  
• He can take about 9 inches before gagging.

H - Hair

• Hook has a very hairy body - being on a pirate ship and spending his life on adventures - it never seemed important to shave. Not only that, but he likes the way it looks on him.  
• He has a very sexy, wild and ungroomed trail

I - Intimacy

• It takes some time but Hook will eventually learn to be more intimate and open to you. He finds it hard as he always felt like he couldn't - but you're teaching him otherwise.

J - Jerking

• Hook doesn't jerk off, much. He never really needed to for a long time on his pirate ship, thanks to his crew. If he's going to get off, he'd rather it be to the real thing.

K - Kinks

• Hook loves to tie you up. He wants to make you scream his name.  
• He also loves to get the crew involved and share his ‘booty’.

L - Lube

• Hook isn't used to using lube on his ship, so he doesn't tend to use it unless you really ask for it.

M - Massages

• Hook can't really give massages - if he did they'd be pretty sharp. He's also not too fond of receiving them - he's not used to relaxing like that.

N - Nopes

• Hook doesn't like boring people, he tends to prefer people with a sense of adventure. He wants you to excite him.

O - Oral

• Hook loves to face fuck. It just gives him such a rush and he loves the feeling of being able to dominate you.  
• Hook also really enjoys being able to eat you out. Sometimes he'll push the tip of his hook into your hole, just to tease you.

P - Position/Place

• Hook loves to fuck you on the Jolly Roger in his bed. It's where he feels safest and most in control.  
• He's not too fussy when it comes to positions, but he does love the reverse cowboy.

Q - Quickies

• Hook loves to have a quickie. Usually first thing in the morning you'll find him deep inside you. He loves the rush and the thrill of the quick fuck.

R - Risky

• Hook plays it risky a lot. Usually he enjoys fucking your in Granny’s diner or in the alleys when Storybrooke’s asleep. Sometimes he just can't wait till you get back to the ship.

S - Sexts

• Hook doesn't really know what sexting is - he can barely use a phone as it is.

T - Toys

• Hook’s come across some weird and wonderful sex toys from different lands, such as dildos from Nerverland and flesh lights from the Enchanted Forest.

U - Underwear

• Hook usually wears black boxer briefs - he doesn't really have a preference about what you wear, because he’ll use his hook to tear them off anyway.

V - Volume

• Hook can get pretty loud and animalistic as he fucks you with noises grunts and spanks.  
• He also tends to call you a lot of names, too.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Hook doesn't care what he breaks, as you both make your way to his quarters, so long as you don't stop kissing. He doesn't care if you knock shit over, he'd rather you have your full attention on him.  
• Hook also enjoys slicing your clothes open, using his hook.

X - XRay

• Hook has a 9 and a half inch, uncut cock with a very wild and untrimmed set of pubes around it.

Y - Yeps

• He loves it when you play with his hook, running your tongue along the metal - something about it just drives him wild.  
• Hook also enjoys it when you call him ‘Captain'.

Z - Zest

• Hook’s a very horny pirate, so he never needs convincing to fuck. He’ll pounce on you the moment you look at him the right way.


	3. Henry Mills

A - After Sex

• Henry’s very concerned with your wellbeing. He’ll check to make sure you're okay and if there's anything you need, before snuggling up to you.

B - Bottom or Top

• Henry’s versatile-bottom. He can be quite submissive and loves to be dominated, but sometimes he can switch it around and be the one in charge, as well.

C - Cum

• When he’s bottoming, Henry prefers it when you cum onto his body. He loves being able to see it as you spray your load onto him.  
• When on top, Henry loves to cum inside you. He loves being able to breed you raw - there's something so special about it.

D - Dress Up

• Henry doesn't dress up much, though he does like to borrow his Grandad’s Prince robes - he loves to pretend he's your Prince Charming.

E - Experience

• Henry doesn't have much experience - he hasn't really had much of a chance due to everything that had been going on. So, expectedly, he's very nervous and shy at first, but he’ll eventually get used to it.  
F - Favourite Bodypart

• Henry loves your eyes. It's cheesy, but he comes from a whole bloodline of cheesy. He loves looking into your eyes as he cups your face - it makes him fall harder and harder for you.

G - Gag Reflex

• Henry's not got a great gag reflex due to lack of practice but he's getting better. He can take about 6 inches before gagging.

H - Hair

• Henry isn't hairy at all, except for a messy tail that’s beginning to grow out.

I - Intimacy

• You and Henry will become so close. There’ll be no secrets between the two of you and he’ll do his best to protect you - and if he can't he’ll call his Moms.  
• He’ll take you on so many dates - especially picnics in the woods or hot cocoas in Granny’s Diner.

J - Jerking

• Henry’s a teenaged boy, so he usually can't help himself. If you're not around he’ll usually end up jerking off either to memories with you or fantasies with you.

K - Kinks

• Henry doesn't have too many kinks, however he did learn of a few magical items to spice things up during sex, which he found in the crypt. There were things like magical bounds or stamina enhancers.

L - Lube

• Henry doesn't have a desire for massages - however if you want one he’ll be down to the shop and getting massage oil within minutes.  
• He doesn't really know what he's doing but he tries his best.

M - Massages

• Henry doesn't have a desire for massages - however if you want one he’ll be down to the shop and getting massage oil within minutes.  
• He doesn't really know what he's doing but he tries his best.

N - Nopes

• Henry isn't a fan of pessimism. He likes people with hope and faith, who can see the bright side of things, even when things seem bleak.

O - Oral

• Henry will be trying to get a blowjob almost every morning. He always gets morning wood and hopes you'll take care of it for him - but he always returns the favour.  
• At first Henry wasn't that keen on eating you out, but it quickly became one of his favourite hobbies. He loves to see how deep between your cheeks he can get.

P - Position/Place

• Henry really loves to do it in the forest. It makes the whole experience feel more raw and natural. He likes to pretend you're fucking in the Enchanted Forest.  
• Henry doesn't mind too much how you guys do it, so long as he can see your face and kiss you as you make love.

Q - Quickies

• Henry loves a quickie. Sometimes life in Storybrooke is so busy and crazy that you guys don't have much choice. One minute there's a new evil sorcerer in town, the next you're fucking before meeting at Granny’s to discuss a plan with the others.

R - Risky

• Henry likes to be a bit risky. He doesn't want to push it too far because he looks up to a lot of the people in town and wouldn't want to disappoint them. However, every now and again you'll both fool around in the forest or sneak on the Jolly Roger to have some fun.

S - Sexts

• Henry loves it when you both send each other nudes, when you're not together. He doesn't want to watch porn when he has you.  
• He's also incredibly good at talking dirty - being the author and all makes it easy for him to really describe what he wants to do to you.

T - Toys

• After Henry’s secret visit to the crypt, he found a couple of Regina’s old forgotten sex toys, including a vibrator that can actually cum and a dildo that can change its appearance to what you desire.

U - Underwear

• Henry wears a lot of boxer briefs with pop culture prints on them, such as Marvel superheroes.  
• He loves it when you both trade used-underwear though. It makes him feel like you're with him all day.

V - Volume

• Henry’s pretty loud when he's on bottom. Lots of incoherent moans and whimpers, along with your name, being spewed out of his lips.  
• When on top, Henry’s not quite as loud, mostly just grunting and saying dirty, complimentary things like how good you're taking it.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Henry’s not rough enough to start breaking things. He's very gentle with you and would never want to damage any of your things.  
• He may throw the stuff off his desk so you two can both fuck on it - but that's about as far as it goes.

X - XRay

• Henry has a modest 6 and a half inch, uncut cock with a nice set of tight balls.  
• He keeps it trimmed down there, not wanting to look messy for you.

Y - Yeps

• Henry loves a hero. If you can show bravery, kindness and fairness he’ll be head over heels for you and pounce.

Z - Zest

• Henry’s a teenaged boy, so of course he's ready to fuck. He’s basically counting the minutes until you can both have some privacy.


	4. Prince Charming

A - After Sex

• David will make sure you’re okay, if you want he’ll wipe you down with a warm towel or get you something to drink.  
• David’s a pillow talker, he enjoys having a small chat before going to sleep, making sure you’re happy and content.

B - Bottom or Top

• David’s a verse top. He likes being in control, as Prince of his Kingdom and the Shepherd.  
• However, he’s okay with every now and again, letting someone else take the reins and fuck him how they wanna fuck him. Depends on the person.

C - Cum

• David cums some pretty big, thick loads. Some people think it was a part of a deal with Rumplestiltskin, but he just naturally shoots a big load.  
• David likes to finish inside you - the idea of him breeding you turns him on so much. He finds its a very intimate way of finishing.

D - Dress Up

• David isn’t that fussed on dressing up, doing role play and stuff, but if you want him to put on his Prince robes and crown, he’ll happily do so. He finds it hot as well.

E - Experience

• Up until Snow, David hadn’t been with many men and women, however when he became Prince of the Kingdom, he found himself being tempted with the guards.  
• He’d sleep around with the peasants and knights of the kingdom, picking up tips and tricks for being great in bed.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• David loves your hair. He enjoys running his fingers through it on a romantic evening, or tugging on it when things get rough during sex.

G - Gag Reflex

• David has an okay gag reflex. He can take about 7 and a half inches before choking - he’s getting better though.

H - Hair

• David will sometimes grow some stubble on his face when he gets very busy, otherwise he’ll shave it off.  
• David has a light dusting of hair around his nipples and between his pecs.  
• He has a narrow trail going down, clearly well looked after.

I - Intimacy

• David’s a very intimate person. He’ll hold you close and make you feel safe about opening up to him, because he’ll open up too.  
• He enjoys creating a romantic setting for dates and making love - maybe light some candles or get some rose petals.

J - Jerking

• David doesn’t jerk off very much. He used to before he became prince, but now he prefers to wait until you two are together.

K - Kinks

• David may be a gentleman in the streets, but he’s a freak in the sheets. He likes to be dominant and will tie you up now and again.  
• David will edge you for an entire night if he can, enjoying the sounds of your whimpers.  
• He also enjoys it when you call him “Your Majesty”.

L - Lube

• David tends to use lube if he can - he doesn’t want to hurt you.  
• Storybrooke’s lube isn’t as good as what the Fairies could make in the Enchanted Forest, but he’ll use what he can get.

M - Massages

• David really enjoys giving you a massage. He enjoys running his hands all over your naked body, especially when it’s shining from the massage oil.  
• He doesn’t enjoy receiving them as much, but after a long day he may ask for a quick one.

N - Nopes

• David doesn’t like it when you talk about other men. He gets a bit jealous when you talk about the attractiveness of another man - he doesn’t take it well.

O - Oral

• David loves a blowjob first thing in the morning. It gets him fired up, ready for the day.  
• Depending on his mood, David will face fuck you. He loves holding you by the hair and fucking your throat, especially if you look up at him while he does.  
• David enjoys eating you out, he loves how he can make you moan from it. He will do a thorough job, give your ass lots of attention before moving on.

P - Position/Place

• David’s favourite position is missionary - he wants to see your face as he fucks you, judge how much pleasure hes giving you. He loves the intimacy of it.  
• David does enjoy fucking in the bed, he also quite enjoys fucking your in the sheriff station, using the handcuffs that are laying around.  
• Before Storybrooke, he’d ask you to ride him on the throne.

Q - Quickies

• David’s not a big fan of quickies. He’ll have one if you guys are in a rush but exceptionally horny, but otherwise he’d rather wait until he can take it slow.

R - Risky

• David can be pretty risky. Sometimes he’ll fuck you in the pickup truck or in the toilets at Granny’s, but he may need a little convincing at first. He has to be careful though, won’t look good if the Prince is seen fucking around in public spots.

S - Sexts

• David’s really bad at taking good dick pics, the lighting will be shit and the quality of him camera phone will be crap.  
• However, he’s amazing when it comes to phone sex. He’ll ring you up and tell you all the things he wants to do to you in great detail.

T - Toys

• David’s not that keen with toys. There wasn’t many in the Enchanted Forest and he just prefers the real thing.

U - Underwear

• David usually has a lot of white Y briefs. He’s used to wearing them from the Enchanted Forest and finds them the most comfortable.  
• David loves it when you wear jockstraps, he likes the easy access to your ass.

V - Volume

• David’s a loud fuck. When he gets into it, you’ll hear a lot of loud grunts and moans, along with the animalistic dirty talk.

W - Wrecking Ball

• When David’s really hungry for it, he’ll rip the buttons off your shirt and sometimes will throw you around the room, usually knocking things over in the process.

X - XRay

• David has a thick 8 and a half inch, uncut cock with low hanging balls.  
• He has a nice set of blonde pubic hair, neatly trimmed.

Y - Yeps

• David loves it when you call him your Prince, or Your Majesty. It gives him such an ego boost.  
• David also loves it when you act all innocent, it reminds him how much he wants to protect you and hold you in his arms.

Z - Zest

• On most days, David’s more than up for pinning you down and making love to you - he craves your body so much.  
• Sometimes if David’s has a stressful couple of days, he won’t be in the mood, but you can almost always convince him otherwise.


	5. Robin Hood

A - After Sex

• Robin’s a gentleman at the end of the day and will get you some water then pull you into a cuddle. He’ll ask how you're feeling, always ready for some pillow talk before you drift off to sleep in his arms. He's very protective.

B - Bottom or Top

• Robin’s a top. He just prefers the feeling and being able to be the one doing the work. He doesn't mind bottoming, but given the choice he'd top.

C - Cum

• Robin prefers to finish inside you. It feels more intimate and personal, plus it helps with cleanup.

D - Dress Up

• He doesn't really get the whole ‘role playing' thing but if you ask, he’ll put on his old Enchanted Forest clothes - though he’s not sure why the green leather turns you on so much.

E - Experience

• They weren't merry for no reason. Robin would make sure all his men were satisfied and happy, meaning he picked up on a few tricks to really drive you crazy.

F - Favourite Bodyparts

• Robin absolutely loves your back. Laying kisses up your spine to your neck, sometimes leaving a trail of bite marks if he's feeling particularly rough. Sometimes you’ll wake up to his tongue running over your skin, feeling his beard brush against your shoulder blades.

G - Gag Reflex

• Robin has a pretty good gag reflex. He can take about 7 inches before gagging. He's used to being on the giving end, though.

H - Hair

• Robin has a pretty hairy body. Back in the Enchanted Forest he never really had the chance to shave it, which carried over into Storybrooke. He quite likes his wild body hair, though.

I - Intimacy

• Robin’s a very intimate man. He’ll take you on what seems like an unromantic date and turn it into something really special and unique.  
• He’s very protective over you, too. He’d risk his life for you without a second thought.

J - Jerking

• Robin’s a patient man. He can wait a while for you to come home and share a night together. He’d rather save himself for you.

K - Kinks

• Robin loves to blindfold you and tie your hands to the bed, before running an ice cube up and down your body, watching you shudder and shake beneath him at the piercingly cold sensation.

L - Lube

• Robin tends to use lube as much as he can. He doesn't want to hurt that pretty butt of yours. There'll always be a bottle in the house.

M - Massages

• Robin will insist on giving you a massage - especially if you've had a stressful day in Storybrooke. He wants you to be able to relax and feel better.

N - Nopes

• Robin hates people who gloat and brag about their lives - especially about their money. He just thinks it's a really shitty trait.

O - Oral

• Robin loves it when you take care of his morning wood. He loves how good your mouth feels first thing in the morning.  
• He loves to eat you out and is sure to be very thorough. He loves to hear you mean beneath him as he massages your buttcheeks with his tongue deep inside you.

P - Position/Place

• Robin loves to fuck in the woods. It makes him feel more at home, back in Sherwood Forest, when he gets to fuck you against a tree in the dark.  
• Robin likes to do it missionary. He wants to see your beautiful face as you both make hot, sexy love.

Q - Quickies

• Robin prefers sex to be a more slowed down, passionate moment between the two of you. If it's a really desperate situation, he’ll give a quick fuck but he'd rather wait till you guys can take your time with it.

R - Risky

• Robin doesn't get too risky when you're in town - however he’ll fuck you in the middle of the forest with no problem. He quite likes his privacy - unless his Merry Men are watching.

S - Sexts

• Robin doesn't really know what sexting is. You tried teaching him how to use a phone but he swears it's some form of magic.

T - Toys

• Robin has a couple of dildos that he stole from the rich, to use on his poor Merry Men whose asses needed to be filled even more.

U - Underwear

• Robin owns a lot of boxer shorts with varying shades of green - it's his favourite colour after all.  
• He really doesn't care what you wear so long as you're happy and comfortable.

V - Volume

• Robin’s a loud grunter. He sounds a bit animalistic even when he's just complimenting you.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Other than a hickey or two, Robin doesn't get too reckless. He won't damage your shit as he doesn't like to take possessions for granted.

X - XRay

• Robin has a sexy 8 and a half inches of uncut meat, decorated with a couple veins.  
• He has a very wild, unkempt bush around his shaft and balls, too.

Y - Yeps

• Robin loves a romantic moment. He loves when you to share a very passionate, magical moment - it just makes him want to have a wonderful night of erotic beauty with you.

Z - Zest

• It depends on his mood. Robin loves to have sex but he doesn't want to force it. He wants it to be special.


	6. Sheriff Graham

A - After sex

• Graham enjoys a nice cuddle after sex. He’d hold you close and give you some kisses as you drift off to sleep. 

B - Bottom or Top?

• Graham is a top. He’s the one in charge - the sheriff of the town and the bedroom. He knows how to gain complete control of your body. 

C - Cum

• Graham enjoys the more primal way of cumming inside you. He loves how much more intimate and wild it feels. 

D - Dress up

• Graham loves to put on his Sheriff uniform for you. He’ll happily treat you like his prisoner and handcuff you to the bed or even in the cell at the station. 

E - Experience

• Graham’s been sleeping around with Regina and a couple of the men in Storybrooke (along with some men back in the Enchanted Forest) for a while so he knows exactly how to make you feel good. 

F - Favourite bodypart

• Graham's favourite is the pits. He just loves to bury his face into the sweaty tufts of hair, licking and worshipping them. 

G - Gag reflex

• The Sheriff's gag reflex is pretty impressive. Back when he was the Huntsman his throat used to be abused by the Queen’s guards, until he was able to take about 9 inches. 

H - Hair

• Graham’s got a pretty hairy body. Between his pecs and around his nipples he has very dark body hair.   
He also has a bit of a wild and untamed trail. 

I - Intimacy

• Graham struggles to be intimate - due to his misplaced heart. However, he tries and he yearns to protect you. 

J - Jerking 

• Sometimes if Graham can't get ahold of you, he’ll jerk off in his office at the station - usually imagining you bent over his desk.

K - Kinks

• Graham's really into handcuffs - of course. He loves to ‘arrest’ you and keep you locked up in the cell. He’s also really into putting blindfolds on you, too.   
• He’s also into choking - he loves to squeeze your throat and watch your chest breath heavier and more erratically.

L - Lube

• If you’ve been a bad boy, then you’ll be lucky if he uses spit. Although usually, Graham has a bottle of lube on his desk - if he doesn't want to make you scream today. 

M - Massages

• Graham isn't that into massages but every now and then after a particularly stressful day, he’ll ask you to give him a rub down - which usually ends in you riding him. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• There’s not a lot Graham isn't into. The only thing he doesn't like is when someone appears ‘too innocent’. He wants someone who isn't afraid to get a little dark. 

O - Oral

• You’ll probably be choking on Graham’s cock every morning and night. He loves getting sucked off.   
• He loves to eat ass as well. Usually his lunch break just means he’s bending you over and eating you out and slapping your ass.

P - Position/Place 

• Graham’s favourite place to do it is in the jail cell in his office. He just loves how risky and wrong it is - nothing turns him on more.   
• His favourite way to fuck you is doggy style. He just loves to see his cock disappear into your ass and your back flex at the feeling of him filling your guts. 

Q - Quickie

• The two of you will have many, many quickies. Usually, he’ll be fucking you in his cop car or in the shower before going to work. 

R - Risky

• Graham quite loves to get a bit freaky and wild. He loves to fuck you in the forest, in the car on busy roads and even in his office in the middle of the day, when anyone can walk in. 

S - Sexts

• Graham’s not that into sexting. If you send him a dirty text, he’ll probably just end up climbing through your window because he’d rather get you off in-person. 

T - Toys

• Graham’s got a fleshlight in a drawer of his desk at the office in case of emergencies - but that’s about it. 

U - Underwear

• Usually, Graham wears black boxer briefs. He just prefers to keep it simplistic. However, he prefers it when you wear jockstraps. 

V - Volume

• Graham's a loud grunter. He gets very animalistic with his noises - like an untamed beast.   
• He’s always calling you his whore, slut and bitch, degrading you in every word possible. 

W - Wrecking Ball

• Graham’s rough and wreckless. He’ll rip your clothes off, squeeze your neck and leave bite marks across your skin.   
• Usually he'll have to clean his office after a simple quickie, placing everything back onto his desk and cleaning any cum off of surfaces. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Graham’s got a thick, 7 and a half inch, uncut cock. He particularly loves it when you play with his foreskin.   
• He only trims his pubic hair occasionally - as he quite enjoys the more wild and natural look. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• Graham loves it when you indulge in his fantasies. When you play the part of a naughty criminal for him to punish - he’s hard in an instant. 

Z - Zest

• Graham’s almost always horny and ready to fuck, and he’ll make sure you know it.


End file.
